The Adorkable Response to a Kiss: A Twizuki Oneshot
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto feared that his impulsiveness has ruined his relationship with Twilight. Why did he kiss her? Though when he receives a letter from Twilight saying they need to go on a date to rectify things it looks like he has a chance to fix things. Offshot possibility of Equestrian Heroes. For those who love my Twizuki (Naruto x Twilight) stories.


The Adorkable Response to a Kiss: A Twizuki Oneshot

0

Naruto x Twilight

0

Author's Note

0

For my Equestrian Heroes fans who wanted more Twizuki. (Naruto x Twilight) This oneshot is dedicated to them.

The song here is "You" by the band Kutless. Play that while reading this story at the scene of Naruto and Twilight's date.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto paced back and forth in the room as he silently cursed himself. Why did he have to be such an impulsive fool? There was a chance that Twilight would probably never want to see him again and he didn't blame her. If first kisses were treated as seriously as they were back in his world then he was screwed. While any other time Naruto would be rational enough to dismiss the thought of Celestia banishing him to the Sun right now Naruto was anything but rational.

A crash outside his door jarred him from his thoughts. Scooping up the plate with the muffin on his hoof he opened the door. "Hi Derpy." Naruto greeted the energetic and chipper Mailmare. Small talk was exchanged and she left him with a letter.

Naruto and walked over to the cushion in his living room. He felt apprehension coursed through him as he saw the letter was addressed by Twilight. On one hand he was happy that she was willingly to talk to him in some form and fear of what it might contain.

Why did he have to be so impulsive?

There was only one way to find out the content so he opened the letter.

_ Dear Naruto, _

_I have done some research in light of recent events._

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. This was just so Twilight. So far no 'I hate you' or 'stay away from me you pervert' so the letter was off to a good start.

_ I have done some research and according to my sources, a galoche is typically performed after a certain number of romantic interactions followed by romantic intentions being firmly_ established.

"What the heck is a galoche?" Naruto wondered out loud. He went and grabbed a book and looked up the word. He then read the definition out loud. "An overshoe worn in wet weather, especially a waterproof rubber overshoe extending over the ankle, worn over one's regular shoes; now usually written galosh. It is used mostly in the plural." Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head. He sighed, placing down the letter before consulting someone far wiser in romance then him.

After a brief talk with Rarity, which left the Unicorn quite confused Naruto returned and continued with the letter. Now he knew that Galoche meant a form of kissing. Leave it to Twilight to choose a word that went over his head even with the help of a dictionary.

_My research indicates that there is usually a set number of dates, particular two before such an action were to occur. My sources also indicate that this action is optional and not mandatory. Among my man sources, Dating 101 and Love for the Inexperienced indicate this number around three. _

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as Twilight listed several more sources. He couldn't help but love this side of Twilight. What was it called again? Adorkable. Naruto couldn't help but blush when she mentioned rejected sources, one of a sexual nature courtesy of Rainbow Dash. Figures as much.

_ In addition, my research indicates the reasons for such a thing can only be linked to either a romantic and or sexual interest shown prior to such a thing. It is also known that verbal or written agreements are often established before the chastity of one lips are lost._

_None of the current materials I have indicate any remedies on how to deal with our situation. Seeing as there is no other notion on how to rectify such an event via social outings. I suggest an alternate solution to our conundrum. _

_In order to keep our current relationship undamaged I suggest we partake in a social outing known as a date in order to prevent any emotional damage any lingering or unknown feelings may cause. This is written notice of romantic intention. _

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he wore a grin so big. There was no telling how much research or thought Twilight had put into this. Without a doubt Naruto knew what to respond with. He accepted her romantic intention as it was called and suggested the theme and place for the death as well as asking her what time she was available.

(You by Kutless)

_Clouds rolling on moving shadows_

_Over the countryside_

_A ray of light descends from the heavens_

_Your presence fills the sky_

The two of them found themselves outside. It was a warm and sunny day, courtesy to the Pegasus theme being on the roll. The sound of children's laughter could be heard as the two of them continued farther in the park. The countryside was beautiful as the sun's warm glows washed over them. Pegasus flew overhead, enjoying the sky.

_I can't deny what I'm seeing is true_

_When all I can think of and all I can dream of is_

_You_

Naruto and Twilight continued along their journey. "I have to admit this was a really great idea. The sun feels so warm on my mane." Twilight remarked as they slowly made there away from the citizens for a place more private.

"Indeed." Naruto remarked as a cool breeze coursed by. Twilight's beautiful mane fluttered slightly as Naruto stole a glance about her. The Unicorn was so radiant he couldn't help but mesmerized by her. "Its not that far." Naruto started to move a bit faster.

_You're the love I have always known_

_And It's You_

_I will never be alone_

Twilight turned her attention on the stallion before her. The nature of their relationship had changed so much. Things had changed between them so much since they had first met.

_You're all I desire You're all that I choose_

_I guess that explains why I feel like I do_

_I cannot deny what I'm falling into_

_When all I can think of and all I can dream of is_

_You_

They were so much alike yet there were things she admired about him. His compassion, his loyalty, and his strong belief in his friends. He inspired her and helped her understand so much about friendship. She felt like she owed him so much.

_The earth declares your glory_

_There's nowhere it can hide_

_And still you let me in_

_You draw me to your side_

Twilight sped up a bit to keep up with the stallion only for him to speed up a bit. Twilight in turn speed up a bit only for Naruto to start to gallop. "You'll have to move faster than that." He playfully challenged her, balancing the picnic basket on his back. "We're about half a mile from the spot, it's by a lake."

You are my hope and I know that it's true

When all I can think of and all I can dream of is

"Challenge accepted!" broke out in front of him with a sudden sprint, laughter escaping her lips.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Get back here!"

_You_

_You're the love I have always known_

_And It's You_

_I will never be alone_

Laughter escaped their lips along with the sound of galloping hooves. They raced through the land scape and over the hills forgetting about everything. Simply enjoying each other's company and presence. All that mattered right now was each other's company.

The two of them finally came to a stop to the lake. Twilight had beaten Naruto by a few seconds and slightly out of breath. "Looks like I win!"

"Yeah," Naruto answered in response as he set down the picnic basket. She had the cutest grin on her face. Their eyes met briefly and Twilight's cheeks redden. "What do your books say about sudden kisses on a date?"

"They...they um…" of all the times for her mind to go blank. "They don't say anything against them."

"Good, then I won't feel bad doing this."

Twilight's eyes widened as the warmness of the stallion's lips landed on her own. With her face growing redder and mind losing control, she shut out any doubt, closed her eyes, and let the kiss deepen. Twilight wasn't sure how to deal with these feelings but to give into them. Kissing back with such passion she never knew she had, the two ponies ended up landed back on the grass before them.

Smiling and blushing at the same time, the ponies were about to have a romantic day they'd never forget. Without a doubt many more dates would be needed to 'rectify' their situation.


End file.
